Ten Times Over
by UsagiPyon60
Summary: The iPod challenge, full of Harry/Ginny Fluff. AU.


**Ten Times Over.**

**1.) Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2.) Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3.) Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4.) Do ten of these, then post them.**

**A/N:** Lol, I just wanted to do this too pass the time, but I really like it :D I hope that any other people reading this like it :D

* * *

**1.) Somebody To Love - Glee Cast.**

Harry Potter was looking for someone to love.

It was what he needed. It was relief him, but despite how desperate he looked, he couldn't find anyone.

No matter how many times Ginny Weasley prayed, she couldn't find someone either. Everyone she asked, they would just turn her down.

He was looking for somebody to love, so was she.

Clambering back onto his feet, he met her halfway, and they found who they could love all in one.

And they couldn't be more grateful that their prayers were answered.

**2.) Until You're Mine - Demi Lovato**

Watching though closed eyes, she couldn't believe it.

Ginny Weasley wanted to be next to him, but he couldn't. She would fight, but he wouldn't notice her, not even a bit.

Ron and Hemione even got together before them for god's sake!

Inside, she would feel empty. And her thoughts would always be directed towards him, no matter how much she didn't want them too be while he didn't like her.

She had to stop wondering if they were meant to be.

She had to find a way and make it sure she would find out for herself.

And she wouldn't rest until Harry Potter was her's.

**3.) Beautiful Stranger - Madonna.**

Ginny Weasley had a questioning look on her face as she looked across the room to the man that was her bothers friend apparently.

He was... Breathtaking.

When his eyes met her's, she felt her world crumble behind her.

And she would just happen to run into him everywhere she went, but he seemed dangerous in a way...

But she had to take her chances, his green eyes made her fall in love with him at first glance.

She swallowed her pride and her tears with her feelings.

She had to be smart about this... But, she wasn't.

Everytime she looked at his face, her heart danced around in her chest.

And she wanted to change her point of view about him, but she couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful man that was entracing like the devil.

She had fallen in love with the beautiful Stranger named Harry Potter, and she ccouldn't run away.

**4.) One Of The Boys - Katy Perry**

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were friends ever since they were small children.

They were close, and she was like one of the boys. She was able to take care of other guys.

He only saw her as a little sister, as she was in love with him.

She wanted to prove to him that she was a girl who didn't want to be one of the boys anymore.

As the summer came and he went with his parents on vacation, she started to change.

She got more girlier. She got more shaply and prettier.

And it gave her pleasure as he stared at her in awe and shock when he saw her at first.

She just wanted him to love her her back, and she hoped that she would get her chance to prove herself correct.

**5.) PYT (Pretty Young Thing.) - Michael Jackson.**

To say that Harry Potter was attrackted to Ginny Weasley from the start was an understatement.

He was infactuated with the beautiful woman.

She came out of nowhere, and she was in need of love desperatly.

So all he asked was to let her love him.

Even if she said no, the fire burning inside of him would not dim.

He was relentless.

She didn't want to be hurt anymore.

He promissed that he would love her senceless, and that she wouldn't be hurt anymore.

Despite how much she tried to deny it, she couldn't deny her obvious atraction to him either.

But... She couldn't risk being hurt anymore.

He would take her hand, and promise tender love and care if she went with him.

She couldn't help but believe him.

**6.) Buddy Holly - Weezer.**

Harry knew that he had to defend Ginny Weasley from the very people that they thought they knew.

They didn't even do anything to make their old 'Friends' voilent.

But... He had her and she had him. They knew this, and it would be that way for all enternity

He didn't even care what they had said about them anyways, as long as they were all right.

He always hoped that she would never leave him, and it was his biggest fear. But he knew that she would always be their for him.

She would scold him sure, but that didn't change that she was his, and he was her's.

And he didn't care about anything else.

Maybe they really were like Buddy Holly and Mary Tyler Moore like people said.

**7.) Aftermath - Adam Lambert.**

She lost her way after everything happened.

She lived in the shadows of all of the messes that she made.

It was too much, and she was living the aftermath of it.

Harry would tell her not to hide, and that everything would be fine, and that the people that pulled her down were just being prats.

She was surrounded by lies and contradictions everyday.

Harry told her take a step away from this again.

This made her want to scream. She was afraid. Seemingly fightened.

Harry would always tell her that the aftermath would be lessened if she let people love her and be loved in hand, so that's exactly what she did, and the aftermath turned out right in the end.

She was surrounded by love by her friends, family, and most importantly, by Harry Potter.

As long as she knew she wasn't alone anymore.

**8.) Stop The World - Demi Lovato.**

She was affraid, and she didn't know why.

He didn't know how to fix his pain.

They were both living a lie, and this needed to change.

They just needed to stop the world so they coudl be alone for a minute or two.

But she was affraid of the love she felt for him, and that he wouldn't return it.

He pained to hear that as his life turned in the wrong way, she was still searching for him.

She would hear noise about him from everyone, either good or bad. She couldn't stand it though, it put her on the edge.

She wanted to leave from this town so they could be in peace together.

They wanted to stop the world so they could be alone, and so they could take it slow. But they couldn't stop the world, now could they?

**9.) Nothing Even Matters - Big Time Rush.**

Everytime he hugged her, the world seemed to stop.

Nothing but her mattered.

There were haters, and people who tried to break them up, but they didn't know that would tear them apart.

It wasn't about money, fame, or clothes, it didn't matter to him.

The wall they built would never fall or crummble apart.

They both didn't care what any body else said about them.

When they were together, he forgot about his problems, and they seemed to disappear.

No matter how many times they were talked about, it didn't matter, they had each other.

She was the only person who mattered to him after all.

**10.) Worldwide - Big Time Rush.**

Harry would be missing Ginny everytime he woke up until the time he went to sleep.

She was the only thing that calmed him down, it was just the way her voice reached him.

He had told her that he wasn't as far away as he seemed, and that they would be together once again sooner or later.

He was traviling around the world, but he just wanted to let her know that he would tuck her in on the phone, and that he couldn't take the goodbye's he got every night.

He was thinking about her worldwide, and he didn't want to change it.

Yes, he has met a countless number of girls that met his name, but she didn't need to worry, she was the only one who had his heart.

He was busy, and he had to do this. Moving city to city was hard, but he had to do this for her, and he knew that when they met once more, they would start back where they left off for sure.

Thoughts change, but he knew that his heart would always be with her, and it wouldn't change, he loved her so much.

And no matter where he was worldwide, he would be with her in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow... I accutally really liked these :D! I know the last two are Big Time Rush songs, but I can't help what comes up on my iPod, and the songs are really cute~ :D

Eee, I am just really giddy, and tired, so I am going to go to bed. I am thinking of making some of these into fanfictions or one-shots, I don't know which ones, but # 2 and 4 are really close too it. Haha!

(I think this might of been better with Paramore. But my iPod desides that a Paramore song will be after the 10 are over an done with D:)

I might do a second part if this was well writen, so I would like too see some reviews too see that I didn't waste my time by writing this...

Thank you ;D

**~Hugs and Kisses~ **

**-UsagiPyon60 **(1-8-11)


End file.
